leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JBox2D/Items
I've got a bunch of ideas about item changes, additions, etc. I'm going to try and keep this page updated as I come up with ideas. Grevious Wounds With the sudden prevalance of heavy sustain champions, Grevious Wounds items have become relevant. AP Champions can build Morellonomicon, which is actually a decent item. AD champs, however, are left with the Executioner's Calling, which is simply a terrible item. It's both designed badly, and it's incredibly slot-inefficient. What I mean when I say it's a bad design is this: It applies heal reduction to every champion you autoattack, every time you do so. It automatically invalidates sustain champions just by having it, and it's a terrible item to have in your full build. I propose to completely remake Executioner's Calling into a more useful item, that also has more interesting counterplay than "well, I guess Vlad and Mundo are useless now". Executioner's Calling Recipe * ** * * *400 G Total Cost: 2500 Gold. Stats *15% Critical Chance *45% Attack Speed *Unique Passive: Critical Strikes inflict Grevious Wounds on enemy Champions for 1.5 seconds. Explanation Executioner's Calling now offers stats that are only slightly worse than an item you would put in your full build. It's not something you would want to replace your Phantom Dancer or Shiv with in an ordinary build, but it's a decent replacement for either of those when you really need the heal reduction. Additionally, since the heal reduction relies on Crits, it can't be rushed in order to instantly shut the down, but will effectively do so in lategame team fights. The fact that it offers primarilly carry-related stats means that it can't be built on melee fighters, so the enemy's source of healing reduction would be someone who can be killed fairly quickly if needed. This is in line with Morellonomicon, which would be primarilly bought on squishy Mages or Supports. Diversity in AD Carry Itemization ADC itemization is by far the most restrictive in the game. Either the Bloodthirster, Infinity Edge, Phantom Dancer, Last Whisper, Berserker's Greaves, Defensive Item route is used; or approximately the same route, but using a Blade of the Ruined King. The most build diversity you'll have between champions is in what order they buy these items. The ADC role completely lacks items that are more earlygame oriented and scale a little less well. Obviously ADC is meant to be a lategame role, so this makes sense; but some ADCs have very strong earlygames that would benefit greatly from being able to buy a brutalizer and upgrade it into something that's useful to them lategame, just not quite as useful as an equivalent item built by a more lategame-y carry. Lich Bane Lich Bane is a bit of a problematic item at the moment. It can be used to effectively add a ratio to any caster's burst rotation. That ratio is often higher than any other ratio in a champion's kit. As a result, it is incredibly difficult to actually gauge the power of champions who usually build Lich Bane. For example *''Lich Bane more than DOUBLES the AP ratio of Fizz's Urchin Strike. Fizz was quite a problematic champion for a while because of his massive burst and snowball potential.'' *''Kassadin often builds Lich Bane, again adding a colossal amount of burst to his initial attack.'' *''Twisted Fate's Pick a Card has a 40% AP ratio. But since TF always builds a Lich Bane, that ratio is effectively increased to 115%. TF without Lich Bane is an incredibly underpowered champion, but he can't be buffed because lich bane would blow him out of proportion.'' From this, we can see two major problems with Lich Bane: #Champions with higher ratios are able to snowball harder, because their damage is increased by more as they buy items. Lich bane adds a massive ratio to a champion's kit, causing already snowbally champions to snowball incredibly hard. #Some champions, like Twisted Fate, are actually underpowered as hell but cannot be buffed because Lich Bane artificially inflates their power. I propose to change Lich Bane to bring it more in line with other Spellblade items: Reasonably low damage, built on champions who have low cooldown spells which allow them to get Spellblade procs as often as they can. These changes make Lich Bane an item directed less towards very bursty assassins who want a large AP ratio, and more towards DPS mages and AP Bruisers. Lich Bane Recipe * ** ** * ** ** * *900 Gold Stats *500 Health *300 Mana *60 Ability Power *7% Movement Speed *Unique Passive - Eyes of Pain: +15 Magic Penetration *Unique Passive - Spellblade: On cast, for 10 seconds, your next basic attack deals 40 bonus magic damage and grants 40 movement speed for 2 seconds (1 second for ranged champions). 2 second cooldown. Explanation I've already explained why I don't like Lich Bane above. My reasoning for each stat attached to this particular item: *Most of the champions who would be using it have short ranges and are DPS champions. It already had some health attached to it, so I decided to add a bit more. *Already had mana attached, had to carry it over. *Combine adds 10 Ability Power *Lich Bane currently adds 5% movement speed. I've increased this to 7% because the champions who are going to be using this are often going to need it a lot more than current Lich Bane users. *I decided that an item which is supposed to be put on AP DPS or Bruiser champions would benefit greatly from Magic Penetration. Also, Haunting Guise needs more build paths. *The Spellblade proc has been changed a lot. It's AP ratio is much lower and it now grants movement speed upon using it. The entire item can be thought of as being closer to the AP Trinity Force that it's supposed to be. Category:Custom items Category:Custom champions